Falling in Love
by CutThroughSkin
Summary: A short one-shot of M. Trunks and Android 18. Deadly Beauty doesnt have to be alone.


_**Trunk's POV**_

My breathing became harder and harder as I ran further into cover. She had been following me for sometime now. Thankfully, she was always one step behind. This gave me more of a chance to live. I ducked into a dark alley way and bent down to catch my breath. If I had to keep running, I needed to stop sometime. Even though I'm half saiyan, I ran out of breath too quick. Maybe it was because I wasn't used to this kind of speed. I had only just become legendary after Gohan's demise. It had upset me so much, that I instantly transformed.

_clink!_

I turned around at the sudden sound of movement, but found nothing. I started to panic. This was never a good sign. First a strange sound happens, then BOOM! I'm dead. I didn't want to go just like that. I looked all around the alley way, searching her out before she took her attack. I didn't find anything. I wanted to convince myself that it was just a rat or something, but I was too aware to think about it. I knew it was her. I could smell it. Wait, smell it? I shouldn't be able to smell her. I froze up and stiffly turned around. And there she was. The most deadly girl in the universe. The one that would soon

end my life.

Android Eighteen.

She was a beauty in every sense of the word. Her eyes as blue as the sea, hair as yellow as the afternoon sun, her lips as delicate as your heart. Yet this is what makes it more horrifying. You stare into the eyes that made you fall in love with the owner of them, and she crushes you until you are begging for death.

"Tag, your it." Eighteen said, poking my chest, the force pushing me back a little. This was all a game to her. She loved having fun. But it was never fun for others.

"What, you don't want to play?" she ask, smirking at me. I gulped. No matter how evil she may have been, I couldn't help but admire her. But I shook those kind of thoughts from my head.

"No." I told her. I didn't want to play. I would end up losing. I know I'm going to regret my decision. She'll kill me even faster now. I hoped Mother would understand that I wasn't tough enough. I hoped she would forgive me for leaving her.

"Such a shame. Here I am thinking that a handsome man such as yourself wanted to have a little fun." she said. She looked me up and down, staring in a way that sent a shiver down my spine.

"W-what are you talking about?' I asked her. She moved closer to me and placed her hands on my chest. She stood just below my neck.

"Well I haven't had any real fun since I was just a plain old human." she said. I looked at her oddly. She must have figured I didn't really know what she meant because she continued and shocked the hell out of me.

"You see. I wasn't always a mean, nasty android. No. I was human once. Admired by all women, loved by all men. Then that evil Dr. Gero took me and made me what I am today. Programmed me to hate. It's quite fun, but rather lonely. Seventeen never understood me. No one did. No one ever will." a tear trickled from her eye and I instantly brushed it away.

"Why say something like that. You could have used your strength to dp good. Not to harm other." I told her.

"I was still a freak and always will be!" she yelled.

"That's not true. You would have made people happy. Us Z fighters would have enjoyed another hero." I said, a tear now slipping from my eye as I remembered my mother's friends, my father.

"Dead as they surely are, I could hardly expect them to enjoy company such as my own." she said looking away. I tilted her head so that she was looking at me again and saw shame in those eyes of hers.

"They could have been brought back to life, but a year has passed since there deaths." I told her.

"I am sorry Trunks. I only ever did this sort of virtuless act upon this world because they would have saw me differently and would have never excepted me. I never dreamed of anyone that would except me but here you are. Unless, you don't except." she said.

"I except. You apologized and meant it. I can see it. You were lonely and had no one. Not even Seventeen." I said. She smile a small, sad smile.

This was all a shock. I never dreamed I would still be alive. That I would be having this conversation with the enemy. But here I was, leaning forward now, placing my lips on hers and bringing back a past that she never thought would come again. Here I was wasting my chance to dispose of the threat to humanity. Here I was falling in love.

_Alright people, this is a one-shot. I know its short, but I like it, so idc if you guys don't. tell me whatcha think. (:_


End file.
